Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott
is the main antagonist of the Date A Live series who was first introduced in Volume 5. He is the current director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Summary Westcott is the current director of DEM. It is unknown when and how he ended up as Executive Director for DEM, but he seemed to be familiar with almost everything happening around the company. He also seems to know about Shido's past, since he called him Takamiya before calling him again as Itsuka. Westcott is the one responsible for minimizing the punishment for Origami as he seemed to be interested in Origami's ability to pilot the <White Licorice>. He is also obsessed about harnessing the powers of the Spirits in their “natural form”, making him responsible for Tohka’s transformation into Dark Tohka. Appearance "He was a tall man wearing a jet black suit. His hair was dark ash blond, and he had a pair of sharp eyes as if a knife was used to cut a slit on his face. His age should be around 30 years old, yet, he was a mysterious man that gave off a feeling that of being an experienced veteran," as described by Origami. Personality Shido describes Westcott's personality as one that could not just be described as just cruel or brutal, but rather as something that could only be classified as 'abnormal'. He has shown to be arrogant, selfish, childish, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” business man with a ruthless ambition. He doesn’t care much about little things (like his company or people's lives) as long as he reaches his what he describes to be his most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to him, are seen by him as only valuable pawns for his interests and goals. One instance of his cruelty was shown when he was considering how to draw out Tohka's natural form through various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and even sexual tortures that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. Another instance was shown when he let Nia escape so she could meet Shido and he could make her regain her hope in humanity, just so that he could turn her hope in despair and make her assume her inverse form. History Background At some point Westcott foundedDeus Ex Machina IndustriesDeus Ex Machina Industries (DEM) together with Elliot Baldwin Woodman and Ellen Mira Mathers, the latter whom became his secretary. They were the ones responsible for the First Spirit appearing in the world 30 years ago. However, at some point, Woodman left Westcott and Ellen and formed Ratatoskr in order to stop Westcott from reaching his goal. According to the members of DEM's Board of Directors, Westcott was also the person who invented the Realizer. Yamai Tempest Westcott made his first appearance at JGSDF base, intervening their decision on Origami's punishment. He tells the officials that he heard that an AST member was able to successfully pilot the . When he heard that General Kiritani was planing on forbidding Origami from ever using a Realizer again, he uses his connections with the Minister of Defense, Saeki, to change Origami's punishment to a two month house arrest. After the meeting, he gives Origami a card with DEM's contact information, telling her that they would assist her if she ever needs help fighting the Spirits. Despite the aid he gave, Origami remained cautious, feeling something like fear from the man that passed by her a moment ago. After leaving, he tells Ellen that everyone in the meeting were idiots that did not see how grave that matter was, viewing them as all incompetent fools who were weird enough to put the blame on a genius that is 1 in 10,000. Then, he states that if General Kiritani changes his mind, he should probably invite Origami into his own company, as it is regretful to give up someone who could pilot the . He adds that with a magic treatment performed on Origami, she could become a Wizard comparable to Mana or Artemisia. Ellen informs him that they received a report about a girl that looks identical to the Spirit had transfered into Raizen High School right after the disappeared. Intrigued, he asks what was JGDSF’s action towards this matter. After being told that they only used the low accuracy vehicle type DS-06 to classify her as a normal person, he tells Ellen that a peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia. Deciding to take the matter in his own hands, he asks Ellen if her body is rusty from the lack of fighting with Spirits. As Ellen reaffirms that she will never lose to any opponent, Westcott gives off an ominous smile. Once the airship was destroyed above Arubi Island, Westcott contacts Ellen and he asks her how things went. Having confirmed that Tohka is indeed the Spirit , Westcott is asked by Ellen if something like a human who holds the power of a Spirit can exist. Miku Lily At the imperial hotel, Westcott is reviewing Ellen's report on Arubi Island, concerning Shido, Tohka and . He somehow seems happy that managed to ouwit him. After verifying that a team led by Adeptus 3 will be assigned to the JGSDF, he remarks that there are no photos of Shido. He then says that he'll meet him soon, and that he wants to give "those arrogant pacifists" of a big welcome grand enough to punch them in the head and wake them up. Miku Truth Westcott wants the enter the isolation room where Tohka's being held at, but he has to insist, for Ellen and his staff don't think it's safe for him to be there. Once there, he introduces himself to Tohka, and then asks Ellen if she hates him. After that, Westcott asks Tohka what can they do to make her despair. He mentions several torture methods, both physical and mental, and when he mentions the idea of torturing someone close to her, Ellen informs him that Shido Itsuka should be the one. Westcott left the room while saying he would be waiting for Shido's arrival. Some hours later, Westcott asks Ellen, who was fighting outside, to come return to the DEM building. When Shido and Miku arrive to the isolation room, they are greeted by Westcott, who congratulates Miku and asks Shido who he is. Surprise, Westcott starts laughing and saying that all this time, things were on the palm of "her" hand. After provoking Shido, he releases Tohka while saying that he's not as strong as Ellen. When Shido asks Miku to brainwash Westcott, he tells Shido that he'll be in danger if he stands there. Shido is then stabbed by Ellen. Then, Westcott tells Tohka that she may use anything to stop Ellen, and if her powers are not enough, she can reach even further. The despair causes Tohka to Inverse, and thus Westcott tells the world that the Kingdom has inverted, and that they should welcome the arrival of the Demon King. Westcott tells Ellen that this is the first time he's seen such a perfect Inversion, and that this is their dream. Then, he asks Ellen to defeat Dark Tohka and begin the path to their goal. During their fight, Tohka points her sword at Westcott, but Ellen protects him. Then, he asks her about her opinion on Tohka. Ellen says that she's very powerful, and she won't be able to beat her with her current wound. Westcott says that they'll retreat, adding that this Inversion was a great achievement, and that he even saw an unexpected face. As he and Ellen are leaving, he bids farewell to Shido by calling him accidentally Takamiya in the process. However, he quickly corrects himself and says that he doesn't know anything about Shido Itsuka. Natsumi Search At the DEM headquarters in Great Britain, the board members are reviewing Westcott's actions in Japan, which caused the deaths of several Wizards and the partial destruction of the officedistrict, among other things. One of the board members, Murdoch, asks Westcott what was he thinking back then. However, Westcott replies that everything was worth it, since they succesfully inversed . Murdoch claims that Spirits won't save DEM's future, and asks for a vote to remove Westcott as DEM's Managing Director. Westcott says that this is alright, since the board members have that privilege. When the chairman Russell counts how many raised hands there were, he says that there were none. This is because Ellen cut off their arms, since she considered this an offense to Isaac. However, Westcott says that they simply used the authority given to them. He also adds that their arms will be back to normal if they treat them with Medical Realizers, and that he'll give the company to all of them, once he finishes his "fun and self-gratification", which will happen soon. Some time later, Elliot Woodman and Karen pay a visit to James Paddington, who was bein held as a prisoner by . At first, Paddington didn't move, but then his body got used as a human speaker by Westcott. Westcott and Woodman talk for a while. Westcott asks him to eutn to his side, since they are about to achieve their goal, and that they'll use the Spirits to do it. Woodman refuses, saying that he created to stop him and his goal. Westcott considers this a letdown and tells Woodman to expect no mercy the next time they meet. After this, in the DEM HQ, Westcott tells Ellen that Murdoch was right, and that the loss of Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey will be a huge problem for targeting Spirits. Ellen, however, doesn't know who could become a good Adeptus agent, besides from Artemisia Ashcroft who was in a coma, but Westcott suggests the young Wizard who inflicted a wound on Ellen's body during the battle. Natsumi Change Westcott and Ellen arrive at Tengu city from Great Britain. On their way to the hotel, Westcott suggests building a residence in Japan, but Ellen is displeased with this, saying that the board members could cause a revolution. Once Westcott states that he doesn't mind, he asks Ellen if she investigated Shido further. She shows him some documents that show that Shido is surrounded by the Spirits , , , and . Once they decide that must be behind him, they decide to wait until Shido has deepened his bonds with the Spirits, and then use him as a key to inverse all of them. After this, Westcott suggests Ellen that she should set the Spirit as her new priority target. When Ellen finds out that there's an artificial satellite falling on Tengu city to assasinate Westcott, she goes to the hotel so that they can evacuate. However, he is far from worried. He even claims that he must praise Murdoch on his attempt, and that Woodman's organization won't let Shido and the Spirits die. However, he decides to take some counter measures, since Ellen insisted. He thinks it's a good chance to test the CR-Unit, so he dispatches Origami to do the job. Tobiichi Angel In the Tengu hotel, Ellen asks Westcott if it's alright to let Origami act on her own judgment. To this, he says that he doesn't mind, since he wants 's battledata and, if Origami is successful, one or two Sephira Crystals. However, he also says that the bribe needed for the JGSDF became larger than usual. When Ellen looks unsatisfied, Westcott tells her that he has a different target for her: she'll use the airship to stop any support from . After Origami turns into a Spirit and Ellen takes down the , Westcott congratulates her on her skills. Then they speak about Origami becoming a Spirit. He jokingly says that he grieves the loss of a magnificent Wizard. Ellen asks him where she is now, but Westcott says that she either dissapeared or concealed her readings. One way or another, they are going to target her now. Itsuka Disaster In the DEM Industry Japan branch, Westcott regrets the loss of the Spirit , and claims that, other than , he's never seen such a perfect Inverse type Spirit. While he wonders about what could have made her go inverse, he tells Ellen that the facility from Neryl Island, which is owned by DEM, has finally given results regarding , with a success rate of 75%. Westcott claims that it's time they made their own perfect inverse type. Some time after that, Westcott calls Ellen to his office, to inform her that the Spirit attacked the transporter that was carrying . However, they solved the problem thanks to the new Adeptus 2. Changing the subject, Westcott informs Ellen about some strange Spirit readings. Ellen recognizes this "Spirit" as Shido Itsuka, and goes out to kill him. But Westcott reminds her that he would prefer a living sample. Nia Creation After Nia escapes from DEM, the pilots Knox and Burton are in Westcott's office. They are sure that their boss will be displeased with the loss of the second spirit, but he seems calm, and asks them to treat their injuries with Realizers and take some time off. This confuses both pilots, to which Westcott adds that the treatments will be under insurance. However, Knox explains that they expected a punishment for letting escape. Westcott then tells them that they are both great staff, who remained calm when Kurumi attacked, and he also planned to release . Some days later, Ellen, Artemisia and Westcott are driving through Tengu city, and he once again says that Knox and Burton did an excellent job. Had they released Nia themselves, there would have been traces. Ellen does not agree with his decision of letting Nia go. Westcott reminds her that they were stuck for years trying to inverse Nia. But he also reveals that they didn't just let her go. They embedded a Realizer inside Nia's brain to make her forget what happened during the last 5 years. However, when Westcott gives the signal, that Realizer will activate, forcing Nia to remember everything, and causing her inversion. Then, he reminds Ellen of their dearest wish, and tells Artemisia that he's counting on her as well. Later, when Shido is trying to save Nia, Westcott appears, and greets Shido. Then he congratulates Artemisia on her work, and takes Nia's Qlipha Crystal. Upon doing this, he summons the Demon King , and he is surprised with its abilities. Though he is happy, Ellen reminds him that it's still not enough to achieve their goals. However, he adds that this is enough for today, and tells Shido and the Spirits to enjoy the rest of their days, before disappearing into the sky with Ellen and Artemisia. Back on his office, he studies , and informs Ellen that he has found something very interesting. When he touched her shoulder, Ellen learned that Shido and Kurumi had rewritten history, and that Ellen had been wounded in the past by Origami. After this, he explains that the Demon King is incomplete, since Shido managed to reach out to Nia just before her Qlipha was removed. Despite this, he is satisfied, and adds that he has great expectations for both Ellen and Artemisia. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-14 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-2, 4-5, 8-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers & Abilities Westcott's goal involves making the Spirits go into their Inverse Form in order to extract their Qlipha Crystals from their bodies. Then, he bonds with the crystals to gain their ability to summon their Demon Kings. So far Westcott has gained the following Demon Kings: Demon King: Beelzebub (神蝕篇帙 (ベルゼバブ), Jinshoku Henchitsu, lit., "Tome of Divine Corruption") Weapon: Book Original Owner: Nia Honjou It can transfer information about a subject directly into his mind if he just thinks about it, as shown when Westcott found out about Shido changing the past during Tobiichi Devil, and he can freely share this information with others just by simply touching them. It can also summon shadow-like creatures from its pages that follow his every command. However, since Nia's Inverse Form was in an incomplete state, because of Shido's intervention, only a part of her Qlipha Crystal was extracted. Because of this Westcott's is also in an incomplete state, implying that the Demon King is not as powerful as it was, and/or does not have all the powers it had when Nia was using it. also has a connection to Nia's angel , which the latter uses to further weaken the Demon King. So far the Demon King owned by Westcott, Beelzebub, has shown to have the following ability: *'Ashufiriya (幻書館 (アシュフィリヤ), ''Genshokan, lit., "Phantom Library"):' Traps the target(s) into the book and turns them into characters in stories. These stories range from fairy tales to manga, through several alterations might be made to the source material. Quotes *(To General Kiritani) ''"Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?" '' Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''"I'll leave this matter to you Ellen. ——Ellen. Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard that is second to none. If it is you, you'll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter who the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world." Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Shido Itsuka) "………''…..Kuku, a boy that is able to use the Spirit's power…………..I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that's how it is. Kuku, haha-hahahahahahahahaha!........Isn't this funny. In the end------everything was on the palm of her hands huh''." Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 9 *(To Elliot Baldwin Woodman) “By the way, Elliot. Why don’t you come back to us. You should know this too but, we Inversed . Our dearest realization is near. If you provide assistance that would probably make it even more certain. If you come back, Ellen would certainly be pleased.” Light Novel Volume 8, Chapter 5 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) “This is ironic. To think the secret anti-spirit weapon came up with, would become our joker too. It isn’t particularly rare for medicine to become poison. However-------“ ''Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 6 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''"Yes.----It’s about time we try making our perfect inverse type?” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 1 *(To Ellen Mira Mathers) ''“It’s a very simple thing. Rather than simply dropping the glass, it’s better to drop it from higher place so that it would break easier.” ''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 5 Trivia *Westcott seems to have a goal involving the Spirits that could threaten the world as Elliot Woodman formed Ratatoskr to stop him. *His first name "Isaac" means "[[He will laugh]]" in Hebrew. *His last name, "Westcott", likely comes from William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Human Category:DEM Category:Antagonists Category:Mystery Category:Manga Characters Category:Secondary Characters